


A Place In Time (Interlude)

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs knew the confrontation was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place In Time (Interlude)

Gibbs grimaced as the elevator dinged and it's doors opened to reveal an irate FBI agent. He'd been prepared for the upcoming confrontation but not the time or place. In fact, just that morning he'd taken a brand nee bottle of bourbon down to the basement.

Standing quickly from his desk, he fully intended to direct Fornell back to his 'conference' room but before he could even open his mouth, the man was ranting.

"A crime scene that wasn't cleared and an autopsy assistant out in the field at an arrest? What the hell Gibbs? Those are fuck ups I wouldn't let a probie on my team get away with! And you and your team sit there on an almost weekly basis telling me how much better than the FBI NCIS is! He could've been killed! And why? Because a case couldn't wait a meagre half hour to make sure the scene was safe! God knows had it been Ducky that was shot at, we'd have seen the explosion from over at the Hoover Building! But of course it was only the lowly Mr Palmer, not even really one of the team, is he? If he was, maybe you'd at least have noticed he followed you to the arrest!"

Fornell's volume was as large as the rest of Gibbs' team's eyes by the time his rant seemed to come to a close and they waited with bated breath for the boss to react. But it wasn't the icy tones of Gibbs that were heard in the almost deafening silence of the bullpen.

"You're a day late in keeping up with the inter-agency gossip, Agent Fornell. And about two years too late for needing to concern yourself with my private or professional affairs."

Ziva and McGee shared a puzzled look as Tony groaned, Gibbs sank further into his chair and Fornell visibly paled at Palmer's measured words.

Stepping fully into the area and pointedly ignoring his former lover, even though his heart still pounded just from being in the same room with him, the younger man handed a file folder to Gibbs.

"My statement, Agent Gibbs."

Seeing Palmer was lingering, Gibbs turned his blue eyed gaze directly to his younger friend's face.

"How're you getting home, Jimmy?" he asked softly.

Losing his momentary calm, Palmer nervously glanced around the bullpen.

"Erm... Well Tony left his car at my place last night. I was gonna drive him home when he was done so he could pick it up. I guess we'll get a cab though."

Running a hand over his face, Gibbs knew he was going to regret his next statement, even before it was fully formed in his own mind. Standing up from his desk he grabbed his jacket.

"Tony. Pack it up for the night. Jimmy, go get your stuff and meet us in the parking lot. I'm driving you home tonight."

Turning his attention to his oldest friend, he lowered his voice.

"Give it a couple of hours, Tobias. I've got a bottle of the good stuff in my basement with your name in it.


End file.
